Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In order to support the growing number of mobile communications devices, wireless communications systems employ radio network subsystems with macro cells using one or more high-powered base stations. Although advances in technology have made it possible for these base stations to cover relatively large geographical areas, there may still exist regions within these covered areas that need additional network capacity. For example, a hotspot with a large population of people using their mobile devices may cause a disproportionate amount of network usage. Small cells have been traditionally used to add coverage to a network in such areas. However, small cell deployment is typically unscientific and costly. Current small cell deployment schemes fail to utilize detailed knowledge of individual users, their devices, habits, trends, and other specific information of real users to provide a reliable and efficient plan for deploying small cells. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for small cell deployment.